Child of Poseidon
by GabxLuci027
Summary: New version of "hurting the son of a god". No flames please. Percy is being hunted by the avengers leading to Percy getting seriously injured and he calls upon his father for help. Poseidon responds which leads to an intergalactic trial with the avengers as the guilty party with loki as their lawer.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't love how the "hurting the son of a god" was heading so I decided to redo it.

I'm still leaving the original up though.

* * *

Fires ragged, smoke rising up to block the sun out, and rubble made out of concrete & steel littered everywhere in a street of New York City. The harsh breathing was the only thing that an injured Percy Jackson could hear. That and the sound of his heart beating blood into his ears blocked out almost everything as he dove behind a large pile of rubble.

The movement caused Percy to gasp and clutch at his ribs on the left side of his body where it was bleeding profusely. Not to mention the concussion Percy was sure he had long with his eye sight not working properly. A broken leg and a sprained arm was not helping matters at all either. Plus the venom he got on himself from fighting two monsters a half hour earlier wasn't exactly the ideal especially since Percy no longer had the Achilles heel.

Bang!

The pile of rubble was demolished by a massive green fist followed by an energy blast from an arc reactor. Percy was able to move out of the way from being crushed. Unfortunately Percy was unable to avoid an exploding arrow followed the Widow's bite to his backside causing Percy to scream out in pain. "That's gonna hurt in the morning", thought Percy," I can't even defend myself against them if they where monsters then sure no problem but their humans so that's a bummer."

"Freeze you are to be taken into custody by order of the Avengers" shouted the spangled guy decked with a shield. 'Y eah right whatever you say flag dude', thought Percy as he dodged a laser beam from the flying suit of armor. Dashing through the crowd of pedestrians who were caught up in this mess, Percy weaved through oncoming cars, motorcycles, and joggers as he moved through Time Square.

"Man, that kid can move fast." said Barton as he hopped on a motorcycle with Natasha at the wheels, Hulk stomping away, Steve running and Ironman flying after the target. 'Sheesh can't a guy get a break I mean a few moments of peace without trouble, it feels like I'm cursed sometimes,' thought Percy making his way into central park.

"Got him in our sight" said Iron-man from up high before zooming down to corner Percy. "Roger that" said Widow following close behind. Percy stopped to catch a break but it cost him, when a beam, a arrow, a bullet, a shield , and twenty pounds of green fists hammering down into his backside finally did the trick. Percy let out a scream of agony before landing on his side with labored breaths. "We caught the suspect" said Steve in his earpiece. "Good we're only a few seconds from you" said Fury and sure enough black SUV's pulled up with armed men getting out along with director Fury. "Great job now lets get him locked up in a cell" said fury.

Suddenly the sky darkened as storm clouds gathered and thunder with lightning roared across the sky. The winds picked up and along came Thor with his might hammer and cape blowing behind him to create a opposing figure. "Thor, welcome back.", said Steve as he took off his cowl to wipe away the sweat from his brow. "Well meet my friends. What foul villain have you caught this time?" Asked Thor with a great booming laugh.

"Percy Jackson, wanted for destruction of property and national monuments and a long list of other offenses. He's been on SHIELDS wanted list since his earlier teenage year.", replied Clint. Thor's face paled drastically when he heard the news, it continued to grow paler with each passing word that left Clint ' mouth. "Is something wrong?" Asked Natasha. "My friends we have made a grave mistake. We must release him quickly before it's too late!" Shouted Thor in absolute panic. Before two SHIELD agents could reach Percy the boy was able to speak before passing out from the pain.

 **"Father,please, help me."**

Everything was enveloped in white.

* * *

Notes:

If anyone has ideas for crimes Percy should be labeled with let me know. I MAY even dedicate a chapter to those who do. ;)


	2. Call for help receivedch2

Remember people kudos and comments help me write and post faster. ;)

Also it's winter time for this story also have great ideas on on outfits. ^.^

My birthday today I'm now 23 years old and this chapter is a gift for me to you. Enjoy. :) :) :)

I own nothing.

#########

 **Olympus-Empire states Building- new York city**

The gods of the Greek pathology were celebrating wonderful news that could bring closure of strife that has been going on since the beginning of when Promethus stole sacred fire to give to the humans.

(Or in other words Zeus is finally stopping his man whorish ways meaning no more Hera going on rampages. Quite a few were rather horrific and as such the author is blocking it for those who still are innocent of mind.)

"My fellow Olympians, I am proud to announce that I pledge my undying fidelity to my wife on the River of Styx to never again cheat on my faithful devoted spouse unless she says I can", announced Zeus as he raised one hand containing ambrosia and his other hand holding his beaming wife close to him in a warm huge.

Thunder struck to symbolize the vow causing a roar of approval from the beings as Zeus looked at Hera lovingly which was returned with equal love. Drinks and food were passed out as the party started to get into the full swing of things .

Suddenly the statue of Percy crumbled with pieces breaking off causing the party goers to stop with the sinking feeling of dread and worry spreading .

An overhead voice was heard crying out for help. "That's Percy's voice" said Posedion who looked like he was having a heart attack quickly turned to a rainbow haired goddess, "Isris! Hurry, show me what has transpired ."

A mist - like picture appeared showing Percy badly injured calling for help. "WHO DARES TO DO THIS TO MY SON !" Screamed Posedion who was shaking in rage so great that the seas roared in absolute turmoil and the earth began to shake.

The other powerful beings were also enraged of how badly injured the hero of olympus was especially when they realized that the Norse God of Thunder was partly at fault for striking a lethal blow on the savior and also because Asgard and the Greeks had an uneasy truce that they leave each other alone which thanks to Thor and his friends is now ruined.

"Don't worry brother we will make them pay.", Said Zeus placing his hand on Posedion's right shoulder ."That's correct brother," said Hades as he placed his hand on Posedion's left shoulder. Hearing those words made Posedion's heavy heart lighten a bit.

" Now we just make them pay Olympus style" said Hera as she walked to her scared brother, stopping in front of him to caress Poseidon's cheek in a family affection gesture. Posedion closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again face determined as he turned to look at his immortal wife and his immortal son,Triton, both faces equally determined. "Right."

"HERMES! Message our children let them know in case of war," said Athena as she and her brethren readied for a meeting with their Asgardian counterparts.

Then all the beings in the throne room disappeared in a flash of blinding white light before appearing in Asgard with a gravely injured Percy and confused Avengers who were stumbling around in a slight daze on a different plane of existence, aka the broken Bifrost bridge landing site.

Thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance however it was not caused by Thor's hammer. No it was caused by a older deity who has no problem smiting those who upset him with a lightning bolt. The only thing stopping the lightning deity of Greek and Roman mythology was his wife's calming arm wrapped around his left shoulder. (He didn't want to be sleeping on the couch again.)

Heimdall pulled out his sword from its sheath and held it in front of him in a threatening manner. Ares just stepped forward and lowered his black tinted glasses a fraction down his scarred face. The action was more than enough to cause the sword in the Bifrost guardian's hand to burn red hot causing the piece of metal to fall to the ground and melt into a steaming puddle of silvery goo.

Readjusting his glasses back into place Ares and the rest of the Olympians turned their attention to the mortal heroes who snapped back into focus and adopted a defensive positions in front of the enemy.

"Listen and listen well Punks your about to meet your maker," Ares says as he grins in a dark manner and cracks both his knuckles to get the message through.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THOR, SON OF ODIN, THE BRINGER OF THUNDER AND LIGHTNING, THE PRINCE OF ASGARD!"

#######

Notes:

Cliff hanger ;) to keep you asking for more.

If this seems a bit choppy I apologize I have been working on and off dividing my attention between all of my stories so I'm a bit confused on what goes where. Again I apologize if this is sloppy.


End file.
